Son of a Death Eater
by Fenrir Greyback
Summary: During Harry Potter's 1st year at Hogwarts he discovers he's related to the Malfoys. How will the Wizarding World react to this? The Boy Who Lived, son of a Death Eater!
1. The Hogwarts Houses

**A/N**: Hallo tharr! Welcome to my story. I hope you enjoy it...and...stuff. I also hope you review. I really love reviews! 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing here. Which I don't love, but what can you do? Even if I did own Harry Potter I wouldn't be able to do it justice. Not like J.K.

* * *

"You'll find out some wizards are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort._ I_ can help you there."

Staring at Draco Malfoy's hand, Harry's mind whirled. What were the "wrong sort"? Everyone he had met so far seemed all right. But then again who did he meet? No one, except Hagrid who'd come to pick him up, and Draco who was in Madam Malkin's that day. Now sitting across from him in the train compartment.

Staring at him.

Harry started, coming from his daze to realize Draco was holding his hand out, all the while eyeing him expectantly. He reached out, hesitantly, giving it a shake, not even realizing what it might mean in the long run.

Draco smirked. "Good man." he said, giving Harry's hand one last squeeze. He quickly let go, crossing his arms over his chest. In a low, important sort of voice, he said, "There are four houses at Hogwarts. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. You don't want to find yourself in Gryffindor -- they're all thick. No, Slytherin is your best choice. But if you're not cut out for it then Ravenclaw is alright."

Harry nodded. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, he thought to himself. "Er...what about Hufflepuff?" he asked.

"Hufflepuff?" Draco scoffed. "You don't want to go there either. They're almost as bad as the Gryffindors..."

"Ah."

"Yes...and -- "

Harry was looking out the window, watching the wild scenery flicker by.

"And..." Draco seemed to be having trouble speaking.

"And?" he prompted, raising his eyebrows.

"And...what's happening to your hair?"

His heart beat faster. "Huh?" he asked, raising a hand to instinctively flatten the untidy mane.

"It's gone blonde!" Draco exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N**: Cliffhanger! Sort of. Kind of? Maybe! Leave a review if you can. It makes my day. 


	2. Magic

**A/N**: Four reviews! I'm amazed. Thank you so much guys. I really, really appreciate it. And to show that appreciation here's the next chapter to 'Son of a Death Eater'! Enjoy. 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing here. Which I don't love, but what can you do? Even if I did own Harry Potter I wouldn't be able to do it justice. Not like J.K.

* * *

Harry's heart was thudding in his chest. "Y-You're joking." he said, but he wasn't sure. 

"Are you calling me a liar, Potter?" Draco demanded.

"No! It's just..."

"Here." the blonde boy sighed, pulling his wand out of his pocket. "Hawthorne, seven and a half inches, Dragon Heartstring. It was a gift from Father on my eighth birthday." he explained in a would-be-bored tone of voice, except he was smirking too, proud of himself. He cleared his throat. "_Argentum!_"

There was a flash of green light. Harry flinched, but nothing happened. And then he saw the window. Now opaque, it had gone a gleaming silver. He could see his reflection in it. "How did you -- ?" he asked, gazing in, amazed at what he saw there.

He didn't look like himself at all! The tan he'd got from yard work at the Dursleys was completely gone, his hair was pale blonde (though still hopelessly untidy), just like Draco said...

In fact the only thing that remained recognizable were his eyes!

Harry blinked a few times. His vision was horribly blurry. He removed his glasses, thinking he must have something in his eyes, and wiped them. "Bloody hell." he breathed.

Draco wasn't listening. "Mother taught me that spell. Very useful..."

"Draco."

"What?" Draco asked, raising a thin brow.

"I can see." said Harry.

"Fantastic." came the dry reply. "Shall I clap?"

"You don't understand. I haven't been able to see this clear without glasses in...ages..." he said, waving the battered spectacles about.

Draco looked bewildered.

Harry saw him open his mouth, but the compartment door slid open suddenly, and the words got lost as both boys turned to look at the bushy haired girl standing there.

"Hello. Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

* * *

**A/N**: Feedback makes me smile. . 


	3. Charmed

**A/N**: Here we go -- part three! It's a longer one too. I hope you like it. 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing here. Which I don't love, but what can you do? Even if I did own Harry Potter I wouldn't be able to do it justice. Not like J.K.

* * *

"A toad?" Draco smirked. "Do people still use those, then? Merlin's beard. I didn't know that." 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "No. Sorry." he told the girl.

"That's alright," she said, though she threw Draco a dirty look. It was clear by her expression. She didn't think much of him. That was, until she saw the window. Now a mirror. She pointed. "Oh! Who did that?"

"I did." Draco replied.

Harry nodded his agreement, looking at the mirror again.

"That's impressive," the girl said, stepping into the compartment and running her fingers along the mirror, very lightly of course, so as not to smudge the glass. "What charm did you use? Not _Animadverto_ -- ?"

"No. It wasn't a charm. It was Transfiguration. _Argentum_. They teach that one to fifth years at Hogwarts... I learned it much earlier of course..." Draco said. There was no mistaking the bragging air to his voice.

_But he has reason,_ Harry thought, realizing how very little he knew compared to those who had grown up like Draco...grown up knowing they were what they were. "Do you know what happened to my hair then?" he asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "No, I don't." he answered.

"His hair? What about it?" the girl asked keenly, looking Harry over.

"It went blonde." Harry explained. "My face changed, too."

She looked like she wasn't sure whether she should believe him. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really." Harry and Draco said together.

Draco added, "Do you think he would lie?"

"No! It's just...well. What were you doing at the time?"

Harry blinked. "I dunno...shaking hands?" he guessed.

"Was there anyone else nearby? They could have charmed you when you weren't looking. It sounds like an Appearance Alteration charm to me."

"You and your charms." Draco muttered, shaking his head. That earned him another dirty look from her.

"But there wasn't anyone else." he said.

"That's...strange." she said, dropping down into the seat across from Harry. "What happened to those?"

"My cousin's fist." Harry said, holding them up.

"Hm...do you mind if I...?" the girl asked, pulling out her wand. When Harry shrugged she tapped the tip to the frames. "_Reparo_."

Harry gasped. The Scotch tape he'd used to keep the twisted metal together vanished, leaving the glasses looking as good as new. He held them up, turning them over in his hands. "Wow." he murmured.

"Too bad I won't be needing them anymore, though..." In response to her questioning look, he said, "My vision got better when everything else changed..."

"That's strange." she said again, putting her wand away. She looked from Harry to Draco. "Well...I expect we'll be arriving soon. You boys will want to get changed into your robes."

Harry nodded.

Draco looked disgruntled.

"D'you think the professors will know what's happened?" he asked her.

"Oh yes. I'm sure." she said, flashing him a smile. "Don't worry. It'll probably be that someone thinks they're playing a funny prank."

"Hope so."

She stood up, straightening the front of her robes. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." she said. The train was already starting to slow. She looked at Harry particularly when she said, "I'll see you in class."

And then she was gone.

Draco scowled.

"Bossy thing, isn't she?" he sneered.

* * *

**A/N**: Another chapter! Yay! And I got so many reviews that last time too. Thank you guys so much! 


End file.
